


Birthday Bash

by Fabwords



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hard road from child to man, from alone to together.  The boys are just doing the best they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the whole series but it will make more sense if you do.
> 
> Don't own the charactors of Teen Wolf, just playing with them.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Stiles birthday was in a few days so he decided to go to a class party to celebrate. It had been a strange few weeks, they had the normal run in with hunters, the odd unwanted supernatural visitor in the town oh and him and Derek body-of-a-porn-star Hale had started a thing, a making out thing. Stiles, of course, would like to move things along to a ‘totally doing it’ thing but Derek promised Stiles dad that they would take things slow, being that Stiles was 16, but in just a few days he would be 17 and by god he was really looking forward to it. If Stiles was totally honest though, he would tell you that he was also a little, well, terrified as well.

He wasn’t scared of Derek, even Derek in full out Alpha Wolf mode didn’t make him want to run, although it probably should, no it wasn’t the Werewolf that scared him, it was the commitment that ‘laying down with a Alpha’ demanded (yes wolves mate for life), not that Stiles had any doubts about Derek, he was head over heels in love with the guy after all, but well Stiles was young and prone to doing stupid things and he figured it was only a matter of time before he stuff things up. The main issue with this little fact was that Derek had been through a lot in his life and a lot of it has been pretty shitty, and the last thing that Stiles wanted was to be one of the people that let Derek down. 

Little did he realise that this is exactly what Stiles was doing.

****** *****

“Hey big boy come ‘n get me” Stiles slurs through the tiny earpiece of Derek’s mobile.  
Derek’s initial fear was somewhat relieved when he arrived at the address Stiles gave him, finding the boy safe and giving his best impersonation of a wet noodle. “Is he poll dancing?” Derek asks Scott, who met the Alpha at the door.

“Nah, he’s just trying to stand.” Scott assures.

“Why did you let him drink so much!” Derek demanded.

“Don’t look at me man.” Scott protests, his hands outstretched in a defensive manner. “I just got here right before you did.”

The older wolf just snarled and made his way through the sway of drunken teens to Stiles side. Grabbing the boy’s arm Derek dragged the teen towards the door. “Hey!” Stiles squeaked. “No need to pull my arm off buddy, I’m totally going home with you.”

“Get in the car.” Derek growled.

Oblivious to the wolf’s tense demure, Stiles flopped happily into Derek’s car, grinning as he spots Scott standing nearby. “Scotty boy!” He exclaims, waving through the open car window. “Whatcha doing here?”

“You called me.” Scott answers keeping his distance from the moody Alpha. “I’ll drive your jeep home and see you later man.”

“Ooooo yeah, I’m going to get laiiiiiidddd.” Stiles mock whispers. “Don’t tell anyone, shhhhhh.” Scott smirks and gives him the thumbs up sign glancing over to Derek who just rolls his eyes and pulls away from the curb fast enough to make the boy fall back into his seat. With another growl Derek leans across and fastens his passenger’s seatbelt.

“Awwwww, you look after me.” Stiles gives Derek what he feels is his most seductive pout, eyes close and leaning closer, holding for a kiss that doesn’t happen. Popping one eye open Stiles finally takes a good look at Derek. “Ooooops, you look mad.”

“I’m not mad.”

“Ok, but ummmm you seem to be heading to my place, thought we were going to yours?”

“Taking you home.”

Stiles couldn’t be sure but he may have fell asleep at this point as the next time he opened his eyes they were parked outside his house and Derek was dragging him out of the car and marching him up to the door. Thankfully the house was dark meaning his dad was working a late shift so Derek fished house keys out of the Stile’s jean pocket, drawing a drunken giggle from the boy, and let them both in.  
Derek leant back against the door watching his love dance around the lounge wiggling a very cute behind and singing some pop song that Derek didn’t recognise. It was hard to stay mad at the boy when he was so sexy cute especially now he was right up in Derek’s space, his hands gripping the older man’s hips and swaying side to side. “Come on big guy, dance with me.”

“You must be loaded if you think I’m going to dance with you.”

“Awww you are no fun!” Stiles pouted 

“Come on I’m taking you to bed.” Derek announced taking his hand and heading towards the teens room.

“Fuck, finally, yeahhhh.”

“I’m not going to fuck you tonight.” He ignored the boy’s protests as he began to remove the boy’s clothes and pushed him gently on the bed. “Look, I just can’t do this unless I know it’s what you really want.”

“But I do want you, you know I do.”

“Then why were you drinking at a party instead of being with me.” Stiles heard the anger and hurt in his loves voice and he closed his eyes against the guilt it made him feel.

“I don’t know.” He whispered.

“Look, get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Reaching out and grabbing the Alpha’s hand, Stiles begged “No, don’t go, please stay with me, I’m sorry I messed up, don’t leave me.” 

Derek gently removed the boy’s hand and kissed him softly on the lips. “I have things to do now, everything’s OK, we’re fine Stiles, just get some sleep.” The older man assured him.

***** *****  
Stiles stood in the doorway of Derek’s place, watching as he swept the floor of the modest dwelling. “God are they rose petals?” 

“It’s no big deal Stiles, just the pack’s idea of a joke, you know for your ‘de-flowing’.”

“Derek I’m so sorry about last night.” Stiles sighed.

“I said don’t worry ab..”

“No, let me finish, please.” Stiles walked over to the Alpha and removed the broom from his hand and lead him over to the make-shift chairs, surprised that the wolf let him. “I’ve been thinking.” Derek opened his mouth, but closed it again looking at the boy thoughtfully, gesturing for him to continue.

“I really fucked up last night, I know you were waiting for me but I just, well I got scared.”

“Stiles, I told you I wouldn’t hurt you, if you’re not ready for sex I can wait, it’s OK.”

Stiles smiled sadly at the older man, “Derek, I’m not afraid of your dick man, I mean we have done a lot of messing around; I don’t think there is an inch on my body that you haven’t explored with your hands or mouth.” He felt the blush creeping up his neck and face but took a deep breath and continued. “It’s not the sex I’m worried about, it’s you. Well, not you actually, it’s me. No that sounds like a line, um no it’s just you are umm you are the most wonderful man I have ever met, and I know you don’t think you do a good job as Alpha, but really I think you are far more wonderful and powerful than you think.”

“Stiles, you’re rambling, just tell me.” Derek interrupted him.  
“OK, I’m not good enough for you.” Stiles looked at Derek but couldn’t read his face at all.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“You deserve someone who won’t let you down, someone who can stand with you and not trip over their own feet, someone more like you.”

“You done?” Stiles looked down to his feet at the clipped tone, nodded. “Good.” Suddenly the wolf was right there dragging Stiles out of his chair by the shoulders and slamming him against the nearest wall. Stiles head spun with bitter joy at this familiar rough treatment, but cringed when the Alpha snarled his next words. “Now you listen to me. I will tell you what I deserve. I deserve a partner who is brave, strong and loyal, and not just loyal to me but to the pack, someone who cares about the pack.”  
Derek lowered his voice and moved in closer to the boy, brushing his lips across his exposed neck. “What’s more important right now is what I need. I need someone who loves me, not the ‘Alpha’, me.”  
“Oh.” the boy breathed, overwhelmed by the swing of moods and the proximity of Derek’s hot flesh and soft lips. “Did you have someone in mind?”

“You Stiles, it’s you.” Derek leaned back to look at Stiles, smiling at the look of hope and lust on the boy’s face. “You are stupidly brave, ridiculously loyal and adorably loving towards all the pack. You are just perfect for me.” Derek began to slowly unbutton Stiles shirt, a button for each word. “You. Are. Mine.” Reaching inside the open shirt, Derek caressed the younger man’s chest, pinching his pert nipples lightly then rubbing his thumb over them, smiling at the moans his touch was pulling from the boy. “Right?”

“Yes, yes, god Derek, I fucking love you.” The boy panted. “I’m so yours.” 

Derek couldn’t hold back any longer, grabbing Stiles by the waist he easily toss the boy over his shoulder and carried him to his bed and depositing him there, quickly removing all the boy’s clothes and his own, a low growl escaped him as he covered Stiles body with his own, legs entwined, cocks sliding hotly together.

“Stiles, can I?” The older man asked, his face buried in the crook of Stiles neck and shoulder.

“Oh my god Derek.” Stiles groaned, “If you stop now, I swear I will hunt you down myself.” 

Chuckling softly Derek dropped a chaste kiss on Stiles lips. “Well if you insist.” There were no more words, just the wet sounds of kissing, fingers sliding, searching and finding pleasure points, slowly stretching the boy then filling him finally, completely, slowly and deeply, hand wrapped around cock, pumping in time with the thrusting hips until both men fall spent and sated into each other’s arms, whispering words of love and thanks before dropping off into a peaceful slumber.

******* *******

Stiles was slow to wake, stretching his arms and legs, smiling at the slight ache he could feel from the nights love making. Eventually his eyes opened, smiling up at the sight of Derek sitting on the bed beside him, his hands behind his back. “Hey, whatcha got there?”

“Happy birthday Stiles.” Derek said, laying a brown paper wrapped parcel on the young man’s stomach.

“Oh Derek, awesome.” Stiles laughed in delight, taking the gift and tearing into the wrapping. “Now, what do we have here, is it a book or …Oh it’s a photo” Holding the frame in trembling hands, Stiles looked up at Derek. “Where did you get this..”

“Your dad has this box of photos he showed me, and when I saw that one, well I thought you would like it, um is it OK?” Derek asked suddenly unsure.

Stiles placed the frame photo gently on the bedside table, a photo of his mum, young and standing in their kitchen, a smear of flour on her cheek and a huge smile on her face. Stiles ran a finger over the tiny image before turning towards Derek and launched himself at him, hugging him fiercely. “I love it, it’s perfect.” After a few moments, Stiles looked back at the photo from the warmth of Derek’s arms, “Do you think she was making snicker doodles when dad took this?”

“I’m sure she was Stiles, making them just for you.”


End file.
